


Dal Segno, Al Tarot

by MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [6]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Akako being cryptic, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: He plays one last time with a streak of Kuroba’s dark brown hair. A moment later and he gets up again, putting the chair back to his classmate’s table and carefully shaking Kuroba awake. "Class is over."Kaito slowly blinks up at him, his hair looking disheveled - not due to his catnap, Saguru proudly thinks to himself. In his sleep drunkenness, the magician ends up staring at his classmate’s eyes. Another moment passes and he’s looking at the time, a sigh of relief soon following.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Impetuous Souls [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Dal Segno, Al Tarot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



It’s Friday. Friday the 13th, to be exact, also known as the day Kuroba Kaito and Kudō Shinichi had planned to go out together, as both of them knew that some of their classes would get cancelled. So, all in all, despite being such a traditionally unlucky date, it would be a lucky day for them.

Except Kaito had fallen asleep during maths and is now currently slumbering on his desk, his classmates already leaving the room. It’s not that he had anything against Miss Konno’s lessons, but maths just isn’t his favourite subject. Once you figure out what to do, every problem has just about the same solution, and he’s not keen on that. It’s why he likes stochastics, but despises mathematical analysis - always the same.

Kuroba’s day could be turning into a very unlucky day if he were to keep on sleeping there like this. Lucky for him, he wasn’t the only one still in the room.

Koizumi and Hakuba had been chatting about this and that, already about to leave the classroom when Hakuba turns at the door and tells her to go on ahead without him. It is then that he saunders towards Kuroba’s desk, at first planning to simply wake the person he secretly desires, but at the last second he changes his mind.

Saguru grabs a chair and sits down himself, back of the chair in front and arms rested upon it, watching Kuroba. He looks incredibly peaceful and content, none of the buzzing energy usually surrounding him to be seen. Seeing him like this also makes the detective aware of how vulnerable he is.

Does anyone support KID? Or has the Londoner detective been Kuroba’s only source of support this far? Of course Nightmare could not be counted, for he turned out to be quite troublesome for KID himself. As for other assistants. . . sometimes, Kaitō seemed like a lone wolf, sometimes, like he was part of a pack. Too many questions, not enough answers.

Hakuba’s hand reaches out for Kuroba’s head before he even realises what he’s doing. Softly, he runs his fingers through his hair, petting him and giving him comfort. Would he really be able to put this man behind bars one day?

It’s not just his own lingering feelings for Kuroba Kaito, may they be of romantic nature or simply the friendship he appears to have formed with him by now. Hakuba knows that Kuroba is not a bad person, that he would never truly harm anyone on purpose, and even that his life as a Phantom Thief must have begun due to certain circumstances.

The issue is - he doesn’t know those circumstances. He doesn’t know anything.

Underneath his fingers, he feels Kuroba stir, leaning into the touch, and for a moment, Hakuba feels like he had been gifted with something intimate, something precious. Then, reality comes crashing down.

“Meitantei. . .”

Saguru tenses. He’s heard that title time and time again, yet never directed at him. At least not out of Kuroba’s mouth.

It doesn’t stop him from pushing this feeling of dread and rejection down, even if his throat goes dry. The class clown he so adores could still fall for him, after all, he just has to keep fighting to make him his.

With a fond, yet strangely sad expression on his face, he plays one last time with a streak of Kuroba’s dark brown hair. A moment later and he gets up again, putting the chair back to his classmate’s table and carefully shaking Kuroba awake.

“Class is over.”

Kaito slowly blinks up at him, his hair looking disheveled - not due to his catnap, Saguru proudly thinks to himself. In his sleep drunkenness, the magician ends up staring at his classmate’s eyes. Another moment passes and he’s looking at the time, a sigh of relief soon following.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but thank you.” Kuroba practically beams at him as he gets up, stretches himself and gives off a very feline air as he does so.

“You wouldn’t want to miss your date, right?” The Replacement Detective of the East states nonchalantly but doesn’t miss the way his opponent hesitates for a moment, the tip of his ears turning a slightly reddish shade.

Kuroba, for his part, tries to simply laugh it off. “Should I be concerned that you know about that?” He asks, wide toothy grin on his face.

“Not at all. It was but a simple deduction based on your excellent mood during the first few periods.” An unspoken question.

Seriously, Kaito hadn’t been trying to hide it whatsoever. He’s been looking up Kudō Shinichi on his phone all morning, trying to see if the guy had any new cases yet, and constantly grinning to himself.

If Hakuba didn’t know any better, he’d assume the two of them were a couple. Except he  _ does _ know better, and they’re not. At least not yet. And while he sincerely wishes he could say they would  _ never  _ be, he doubts this to be the case.

Kuroba had been spending an awful lot of time with Kudō, and the other was the one to attempt to get closer to Kaito in the first place. If anything, it would surprise him if they wouldn’t get together.

But what does Kudō Whatever-his-name-was know about Kuroba? He would never forgive him if he were to get close to Kaito simply to clip his wings and become his downfall. He wouldn’t forgive him either if Kudō were the one to put Kaito behind bars in general. That is Hakuba’s job, after all.

Then again, perhaps Kudō  _ is  _ the assistant Hakuba has been wondering about. It is possible, after all. Especially when considering how the young detective started coming more frequently to KID’s heists.

“I mean I am about to meet a famous detective, so why wouldn’t I be in a good mood?” Kaito shrugs. He’s taunting Hakuba, naturally, while simultaneously giving him the answer to his question.

Kuroba Kaito’s heart belongs to someone else. Which, again, is fine, he could wait. But waiting never eliminates pain, it either prolongs it or linders it.

Hence why Saguru is giving his classmate a long and thoughtful look, practically making him squirm underneath it. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Kaito scoffs. Then, “You know, your eyes remind me of wood.”

It’s enough to throw the half-Japanese man off. “What do you mean?”

Kuroba rolls his eyes in a way that indicates Saguru should  _ know  _ these things. “Like wood, you’re rooted to the earth. Kind of like you’re staring at me right now. Seriously, what’s up with that?”

Saguru gives him a flabbergasted look, completely caught off-guard by the trickster’s statement now. Again, he finds himself lost in thought.

_ Water generates wood, and wood and air generate fire _ , a burning passion, so no matter how you look at it, Kuroba just told him they were a good match, right?

And Hakuba keeps on playing this game with Kaito where he throws the guy a ball, meant to be caught or dodged, never certain which. Kaito always delivers.

When he catches it, he shoots right back and into Saguru’s heart. Whenever he dodges the ball instead, he spins away, starting a little dance to a melody the detective is unfamiliar with.

Hakuba averts his gaze then, choosing to look at the time instead, despite having no need for it. “Where are you planning on going?”

Instantly, Kaito replies, not even giving it a second thought in his excitement. “Just hanging around at Ekoda Station. We haven’t exactly planned anything until later this evening.”

The Londoner hums, then points at Kuroba’s desk. “Better get ready, then.” He helpfully says, then sets to leave the classroom.

It is then that he notices Koizumi, who had been a surreptitious silent listener the entire time. Of course Kuroba Kaito would end up saying something interesting. He never fails to impress the teenage witch.

Even as Saguru gives her a meaningful look, she remains still outside the classroom, back against the wall. Akako isn’t going to move.

“Eavesdropping doesn’t become you,” Hakuba mutters.

“There is no need for me to monitor your interactions firsthand, Hakuba-kun. I can gather the information I desire through other means as well,” the Wicked Witch of the East responds, lightly touching the detective’s arm.

A moment passes during which they just exchange gazes, then it’s her turn to enter their classroom.

Kuroba just finished packing when he looks up at her, slightly annoyed by the second interference, but ultimately too overjoyed due to his plans for the evening to let his expression sour.

“Well, aren’t I popular today? Whatever brings you to my humble desk, Akako?”

The girl with hair as black as a raven’s feather dress with a fiery red shimmer simply places a few sets of cards down on the magician’s table. Tarot cards. 

Despite whatever nefarious plans she might have, Kaito sits back and looks indulgently at Akako, as if to say 'Go on, go on. Tell me your ridiculous prophecies and I shall prove them wrong once more'. 

With a furtive expression, she turns the first card over: Death.

_ Lovely _ , Kaito thinks.  _ What a brilliant way to start! _

“The Arcane without a name is missing in your draw. It represents a situation or a project that reaches its end, and bodes personal transformations or announces change.”

_ So. . . not that bad, right?  _ It’s not like Kaito actually believes in Koizumi’s readings and foretellings, at least not fully, but it’s rare for her to just walk up to him with her cards. Especially when she knows he has plans for a day.

“You’re not choosing Death, and in doing so, you put forth your sensitivity. Because in your eyes, it’s not an option to simply leave things behind you. Your past and your experience make up your personality, and you don’t want to draw a line between that.”

She picks up the next set of cards but doesn’t show it to Kuroba just yet. “These qualities keep pushing you in your schemes and allow you to put all of your potential into the service of your life goals.”

Then, she places the cards back down again, seemingly thinking better of it. “That will be all for today, Kuroba-kun.”

Kaito stares at her blankly. “After your dramatic entrance, you’re only going to give me a single card?”

Koizumi nods. “If I were to reveal all of it, it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore, would it?”

Kuroba clicks his tongue and slings his bag over his shoulder. “Fine then, keep your secrets,” he acquiesces, not really all too bothered by it, and leaves.

Little does he know just how befitting Akako’s reading would turn out to be.

  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


__

_  
Your draw shows that you have been taking the time to think a lot lately. The cards revealed your sound and assertive temperament, which allows you to imagine the world in your own way, according to your own feelings.  
_

_ There will appear new opportunities in your life and a meeting with a person who shares common interests with you. They are a fascinating person whose profession gives them great social recognition. This person will also make a huge difference in your life and lead you to a new path, one you have longed to set foot to._

__  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever wondered what happened before "I'm jealous of your truth and I'm jealous of lies", this is for you.  
> All two of you. Yeah. . .
> 
> Comments would really be appreciated, it motivates me to keep on writing (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


End file.
